Crossing Streams
by DXP
Summary: After a usual bust in Amity Park gone horrible wrong, Mayor Masters decides this is the best time to turn the citizens against Danny Phantom once more. He calls in professionals to handle Amity Park's Ghost problems, The Ghostbusters. But was this indeed the smartest idea and can Danny make it through it all? Takes place after UJ but before PP. After Ghostbuster Game.


_Well this has been in the works for over a year and I never gotten the full inspiration till about a month ago when a certain anniversary and a certain unfortunate passing happened which finally fueled me into writing this, plus there isn't a real story with Danny Phantom and The Ghostbusters that are not the real or extreme. I hope you enjoy this, be warned both movies and the game will all be involved in this timeline and takes place a few years after the game. I will also occasionally be putting a few fun facts on how Danny Phantom and Ghostbusters are related. But that's enough of me babbling, let's cross streams with two of our favorite paranormal franchises. _

_**Dedicated To**_

_**Harold Ramis**_

_**1944-2014**_

When the moon was up in Amity Park usually everyone laid under there covers in bed as the wind blew outside the windows. But that wasn't all that howled in the streets.

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a young teens screams flows with the wind. A teen with grey hair and a black jumpsuit flew down a alley way before crashing into the brick wall of some apartment. That teen to be correct was Danny Phantom.

It was then a green man with slick grey hair with sunglasses floated into view.

"Well it seems this time you don't got a black hole to destroy my upgrade do you!" he yelled.

"Oh so no shouting your evil plan…although I shouldn't call it evil.." Danny mumbled.

"Why should I ghost child because I, Technus am going to take over this towns computers and eventually take over the country!" The ghost named Technus said allowed.

Danny just gave himself a facepalm.

"We get it, We get it! And goodnight!" Someone else yelled, another teen boy. A blue stream shot up and engulfed Technus before sucking him down.

"Wait, I didn't even get to attempt my plaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…." Those were his last words before being pulled into a thermos. A teen with a red beret put a lid on the thermos before twirling it in the air.

"89 and counting!" he said.

"…are sure we should keep doing this till we empty the thing?" Another teen, this one a girl who appears to be Goth said, grabbing the thermos from the other.

"Relax Sam we've captured more." He said.

"Yeah but Tucker…" Sam said, still worried.

"Easy guys it's fine. There isn't no missles or anything flying out of it." Danny said, taking the thermos from Sam.

Suddenly a white rocket with a red tip darted toward the group, narrowly missing Danny before exploding.

"….gotta run…" Danny said before flying away, leaving Sam and Tucker in the dust.

"…you think we should follow?" Tucker asked, Sam just gave Tucker a look of "are you insane".

"…just a thought…" he mumbled.

Meanwhile over the skies over Amity Danny raced through the sky, avoiding a female in a red and black suit and board.

"NOT TODAY PHANTOM!" She yelled as a few darts fired out of the board, all missing Danny.

"Every time you think the day is over, you get pushed over the cliff…" He mumbled as he dodged the darts, flying downward now, shooting a ray of ectoplasmic energy toward the ghost huntress, she is able to put up a quick shield that deflects the ray, nailing Danny hard in the back. The Ghost boy looses his flight path and falls toward the ground, bouncing off of it before crashing into a glass store window. Danny moaned as rolled out of the window frame in pain. The ghost hunter pulled out a gun and charged it, pointing it at Danny. Danny tosses the thermos to the ground and with both hands shoots a ghost ray at the gun, knocking it out of the huntress's hands.

"Now back off!" Danny yells, going for another ghost ray but instead fires a ice ray, freezing the board to the ground.

"Ha, how stupid are you to use the wrong power!" The huntress yelled.

Danny was about to reply a insult but heard something shrieking. He turned to see the full charged gun with it's barrel pointing directly at the thermos.

"Oh No!" He yelled, diving over to kick the gun aside before it detonated.

A flash of green light brightens up the area and Danny is send flying out of sight while the ice melts off the board and the huntress is sent flying through the air. Then the deafening crack of a explosion. The screams of ghouls are heard as they escape there "prison" and fly into the night sky. Then the shatters of windows breaking chokes the sound barrier before the crumbling of bricks. But in a second the damage has been done. It was silent once more but a vacant building was blown down and others were damaged, green flames fell from the sky and the burning debris soon turned to a normal flame color. Danny rubs his eyes and slowly sits up, seeing the destruction.

o0o

"Ah that's just great..." he moaned has he slowly got to his feet.

In a refurbished firehouse in New York the white morgue which is now known simply as the Ecto-1. It's red finder is barley noticeable from dirt that covers it. The engine cuts and the doors open.

"Now I don't know about you guys but I think we should get some Pizza down the street, were wearing our dirt, we kicked a spector's a**, and now it's called relaxation or how they call it in Mexico….ah never mind…" The "Doctor" that is Peter Venkman stated, stretching his arms before heading down the long firehouse and up the stairs.

"Ray your present." Winston said, handing Ray the still smoking trap.

"It was surely on fire, metaphorically and literally." Ray said, holding the trap as far as away from him as possible.

"That was indeed a caustic class 3, not that powerful though." Egon said.

"Not powerful, did you see the burn marks on the Ecto-1?" Winston asked, yelling a bit as he glanced at another finder that had the red paint burned off.

"It didn't do it on purpose, just simply was avoiding the proton streams." Egon said, taking off his mucked up elbow pads.

"Oh by the way guys you got a few calls while you were on the job." Jeanine, the Ghostbusters residential secretary told them as she walked back to the file cabinets, her high heels of the day echoing.

Peter trotted back down the stairs, now with a blue ragged t-shirt on though his tan pants still on and covered in slime.

"Oh if it's a class 5 case I say this, pass…" He stated, walking past the desk and turning on the answering machine.

"2 new messages." The dull tone of the answering machine droned before the beep.

"This is Mayor Vlad Masters…" A very crisp voice said over the answering machine.

"…If this is the Ghostbusters I've reached the city of Amity Park is in deed of a temporary ghost hunting group due to the recent destruction of a section of town by a ghost. And seeing that you've guys might want to study some new types of ghost this would be a great opportunity. Please reply at your early convenience." The message then ended.

"Hmm….sounds like a good offer…wonder what ghost caused this issue." Egon said, pondering it.

"That guy sounded like the usual politic, not the Mayor here." Winston muttered.

"Eh…I'm not feeling like going on a cross country vacation. Weekends just kicking in before Spring break and I feel like crashing, how about taco's?" Peter said, trying to change the subject as Egon just glared at Peter.

"1 new message…" The plain voice said before the beep.

"Hey GB's, fellow ghost professionals how is it hanging?" The more peppy voice of Jack Fenton said.

"I just got news from good ole Vladdie that he might be having you guys come and rid the city of some unwanted ghosts. Figured if you come you wouldn't want to stay in a hotel so I'm setting the offer out if you guys would want to stay with us…or at least visit."

"Okay who's this dude that just sound so much of a douche?" Peter asked crossing his arms.

"…Oh that's Jack Fenton, Ray went to college with him for a sort time, became good friends for what I know." Egon stated.

"…honestly I really don't care what the decision is but it sounds like this Amity Park may actually need us...and not care if we put them in debt with damage of public and private property." Winston said.

The stomping of feet was quickly heard and Ray came running back up.

"Was that Jack Fenton I heard?" Ray asked.

"Ah good so someone does know him well, without you Ray we would thought it was a middle aged fan of us." Peter said.

"No, no. He is a sort of ghost hunter liked us. He developed the early Trap but I preferred the more logical and efficient form but he made a thermos trap…sort of…" Ray said rubbing his head.

"We also got a call requesting help from Amity Park's Mayor, Vlad Masters." Egon informed.

"…oh…HIM…" Ray moaned, crossing his arms.

"So you know him as well?" Egon asked.

"Well that's just….great…" Peter said, trying to sound he was in this conversation.

"He was another scientist with us…but he only was with us because he had the hots for Maddie, another scientist in the class….he though got some form of acne in a accident, I wasn't at the campus that day…" Ray said, rubbing his head.

"…so loser turned billionaire turned politician scenario…" Winston questioned.

"Exactly." Ray replied.  
"…y'know all this talk is making me interested into going to Amity Park. I would like to expand our archives of ghosts…been wanting to do that lately since it seems we've been getting constant level 2's." Ego stated.

"And one very lovely lady who needed protection from that phantom…" Peter said.

"…it was a vapor Venkman." Ray spat at Peter, frowning.

"Whatever you say, she was the one that got attacked by it." Peter said, raising his hands.

"…I guess I'll go guys…Ray?" Winston asked.

"Of course, Amity Park has the most paranormal phenomena's on earth. Imagine it, multiple forms in one location, shape shifters, electron ghosts, full torsos…" Ray kept rounding off names.

"Ray, Ray, come back to earth now." Peter said, shaking Ray.

"I would just love for once we have a holiday break were a painting isn't possessing a waked up museum director or a mad architect trying to kill us. Just once could we have a normal holiday?" Peter asked getting no response. "No nothing, then I guess I'm getting dragged to Amityville."

"…Amity Park Peter…" Egon said.

"What's the difference?" He asked. "Now I'm going to get Pizza New York style, BRB with it soon…or I'll just get bored and eat it all, then a nice shower and finally bed." Peter said as he walked out of the firehouse.


End file.
